


Pensamiento táctico

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [7]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin es el chico de la habitación de al lado, y Damian un incompetente desde el punto de vista emocional. <br/>Dick hace lo que puede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensamiento táctico

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito según el prompt de desperatesmirks (LJ) para el AU Request Meme

 

**Pensamiento táctico**

 

Es el chico de la habitación de al lado, y sale todas las mañanas a las ocho y media y coge el autobús que lleva el centro. Damian lo sabe porque lleva vigilando la parada durante el último mes y se sabe su horario de clases y también que se llama Colin, que le gustan los cómics, y que trabaja por las tardes en un centro de acogida, como voluntario, aunque no tiene apenas dinero y depende de una beca ridícula.

Grayson le dice que algún día tendrá que dejar de espiarle y hacer *algo*. Grayson es ridículo, y estúpido, y su inutilidad queda manifiesta cuando da por hecho que esas son cosas que Damian no sabe. Porque las sabe. Lo que no sabe es qué hacer. Cómo proceder.

Grayson dice que sea natural. Pero Damian está siendo natural. ¿Cómo puede ser natural sin ser natural?

Nada de lo que Grayson dice tiene sentido.

 

Todo acaba por solucionarse solo, un día de lluvia que se estropea el bus y Damian se ofrece a llevarle en coche.

 

(Grayson sigue siendo ridículo.)


End file.
